Magnets, magnetizable materials and magnetic paints are all well-known items useful in many fields. To my knowledge, however, none of them has been used in the making of two- and three-dimensional designs that can be used in schools, both pre-schools and schools for older children, art classes, window decorations, other public displays of a temporary nature, in the theater, as games at social parties, and otherwise where expressions of individuality are to be encouraged. Magnetic paints of various types have been used in magnetic recording media, including magnetic tapes and disks. Examples include the inventions of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,836,395, 4,046,932, 4,100,326, 4,332,840, 4,358,388, 4,454,202, 4,594,174, 4,632,866, 4,761,243, and 5,320,769. None of these, however, envisions use of magnetic materials in the making of designs for the purposes above set forth.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide methods of making two- and three-dimensional designs using magnetic materials, including magnets, magnetizable materials, and magnetic paints.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such methods wherein the magnetic materials above set forth can be used to make temporary designs for broad applications in education, displays, for social gatherings, and otherwise.